1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera structure, and more particularly to a shutter driving mechanism for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A camera generally includes a casing, a film cartridge chamber, a film take-up chamber, a taking lens, a viewfinder, a shutter, a shutter release button, a shutter driving mechanism, and other related parts. When. a user pushes the shutter release button, external light is allowed to pass through the taking lens to present an image on the film.
When the user pushes the shutter release button, such movement of pushing is transferred via the shutter driving mechanism to cause opening of a shutter blade for a very short time to admit external light into the camera. Therefore, the shutter driving mechanism plays a very important role in the camera. Some of the conventional shutter driving mechanisms have very complicate structures and occupy considerable spaces in the camera, while others have simplified structure but less precise functions. Various parts included in the complicate shutter driving mechanisms are interdependent and therefore tend to cause failures of the shutter driving mechanisms. On the other hand, the simplified shutter driving mechanisms might be too simple to provide precise control of shutter.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a camera shutter driving mechanism capable of precisely transferring a user""s movement of pushing the shutter release button to control the opening or closing of shutter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a camera shutter driving mechanism having simplified structure and limited number of components to occupy a reduced space in the camera.